Hunter Vs Hunter
by PegaGamer
Summary: The Winchesters meet their match! A famous demon hunter by the name of Dante. A pizza loving freelancer by trade with his friends Lady and Trish. But can the Winchesters learn and handle not only Dante's sarcastic behavior but his demonic infested world?


_**Title: Hunter Vs Hunter**_

 _ **Rating: M for gore, horror, nudity and language.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: CW owns Supernatural and Capcom owns Devil May cry**_

 _ **A/N: I thought of this randomly and was like "Dude.."**_

* * *

"Dean we're out of gas.." Sam said looking from the map, he was trying to figure out what city they were in. Dean patted the dashboard of the car sighing heavily.

"Come on baby you can make it..!" He said as he made it into the parking lot and into a spot. Parking into a motel's lot. Looking around from his seat than to his brother who wasn't amused, "Oh come on we at least made it! There's a gas station across the street. Want to get that and I'll get us checked in?"

"Yeah... I just don't know about this Dean.." Sam said as he and his brother started to get out of the car, "I mean.. This town is so run down think we'll find the guy we're looking for.

"If it comes to it we walk." Dean said huffing slight, "Bobby said this guy lives here. And is a specialist. Just gotta look for this shop.."

"The guy has a shop..?" Sam asked raising a brow. Dean just shrugged as a proper response. After filling baby with gas and checking in they headed to the shop. Stepping out the two were kind of surprised seeing the neon light. It was nearing dusk and the lights were on. The first word flickered a bit as well. The brothers looked to one another a bit puzzled.

"This.. This is the place.. It's a dump." Dean commented. Sam laughed a bit looking to his brother as they walked up the steps.

"Looks better then our motel." Sam commented and when the large double doors opened they weren't expecting what they saw. On the left side of the room was a pool table. The far corner was a couch area and the right had a drum set, a jut box and another coffee table and chairs. There were three other people in the office and they haven't noticed the two yet. The first who caught Dean's eye was a blond busty female wearing a black corset top and tight jeans and boots. Her breasts almost fully exposed. The brunette of the group had more of an hour glass figure and not as large breasts but they were equally as exposed. The brunette wore a white pin stripped suit too and shorts with boots as well. In the center, eating a large pizza on their own had strikingly obvious silver hair. He wore gloves, and a black shirt. His feet were on the desk and they looked like cow boy boots. As the three talked Sam cleared his throat catching all their attention. The blond laughed a bit and looked to the male sitting down. Though they were by the doors the brother's noticed he had bright blue eyes that rivaled Castiel's. The blond sat herself onto the desk crossing her legs.

"Well boss looks like we have customers." She said and the male stood rolling his eyes at the female.

"Well aren't you rude?"

"You're one to talk." The brunette joked.

"Hey sorry to break this up but we're looking for a Dante?" Sam said and Dean looked to Sam raising a brow.

"Who sent you?" The male asked crossing his arms.

"Bobby Singer." Dean said, "He said this guy is apparently a major expert." The male looked to the female and the three laughed to themselves.

"What..?" Sam asked a bit offended.

"You're looking at him boys." Dante held his arms out, "Welcome to the Devil May Cry. This blonde beauty is Trish and this brunette busty bitch is Lady." Dante gestured to the females.

"Charmed." Lady said smiling and Sam and Dean avoided eye contact with the females. Dante laughed.

"Don't worry about their boobs. I've seen them. Not that stunning." He dodged both females laughing.

"Could say about your cock Dante." Trish said smirking and Dante went to speak his hand as if he was ready to point at her but he just looked to her glaring and did the 'I'm watching you' gesture then turned to the Winchesters.

"Bobby told me about you two. So you fought demons with... Holy water and such?"

"Yeah. We were raised to do it that way." Sam said shrugging.

"Nah it ain't gonna work like that. Fortuna demons. They don't need special rock candy bullets." Dante was able to grab Dean's gun and removed the case and removed the rock salt bullets, "Salt is just gonna tickle. You need cannon bullets."

"Can.. What?" Dean asked shocked grabbing his gun back from Dante. Dante held his hands up defensively and paced around the room.

"Cannon bullets. have you not seen them? They can pack quiet a punch." Dante said and sat at his desk again. Lady and Trish crossed their arms going over to the boys.

"I doubt they can handle it." Lady said smirking.

"Definitely." Trish responded. Sam backed up from Trish seeing her summon lightning. Dean did admire what he saw with Lady. After Lady ran her fingers under Dean's chin she grabbed her weapon by the door and saluted the silver haired male.

"Later boss." She said and Trish waved as well putting her sunglasses on. Dean waved as Dante went to his fridge and offered the two a beer.

"There's pizza too." Dante offered as Sam took a beer for himself and Dean. Dean looked over when Sam tapped him with the bottle and the freckled male took it, "Anyway let me get this straight to be sure." Dante said opening the beer, "Bobby Singer, good guy mind you, told you to come to me about demons? Let me tell you now boys." Dante smirked a bit, "I'm not gonna baby you two dipshits." Sam and Dean looked to each other then Dean looked to Dante.

"How... Old are you exactly?" Dante looked over to the shorter Winchester in mid drink. Thinking a moment and laughed.

"I'm thirty-five." Dante said swirling his beer some, "Why? Thought I was older?"

"I... Yeah you know Bobby so..."

"I've been in this business all my life. Brought this shop from the ground up at the age of eighteen. Bobby told me about you two. Been hunting as long as you can remember. Those nifty tricks of yours, ain't gonna cut it here."

"Yeah you told us. What do we have to do?" Dean asked drinking his beer.

"Just shoot, maybe swing, dash, usual." Dante shrugged than gestured to the swords behind him, "See those? Collected them my whole life. They're called Devil's Arms." Sam went over to the wall looking around in amazement.

"May I?" Sam asked looking to Dante gesturing to a guitar shaped weapon.

"Knock yourself out, I got that one from a sexy demon. She had quite the rack." Dante smirked and Sam held his hands up, "She won't hurt you she's a good girl. Be careful though she's sentient."

"Wait are you saying these weapons are alive?" Dean asked walking over and pointed to another weapon, then lifted a suitcase, "Even this?"

"Yup. Careful for her. Pandora is a bitch." Dante scoffed and looked to the door, "Now how many of you are gonna come through my damn do-Oh hey Nero." Dante said to the teen who just walked in. Sam looked to the two silver haired men and stayed silent. It looked as if they could have been related. Nero walked in fully and Dean went to reach for his gun realizing it was empty when he saw Nero's arm. Sam held his gun to the young demon hunter and Nero pulled his gun out as well. Dante groaned and stood up.

"Dante who are these guys?" Nero asked pointing his gun at Sam. Dante went over and lowered Nero's arm and Sam lowered his weapon.

"They know a friend of mine. Here to learn more on demons." Dante wrapped his arm around the uncomfortable teen, "Sam, Dean. Meet Nero! He just finished puberty and is a strange little tyke. Don't worry about that arm of his all it does is glow." Nero moved from Dante's hold and scoffed loudly.

"It doesn't just glow! And you know what it can do!" Nero barked and Sam looked kind of interested.

"What CAN it do?" Sam asked. Nero looked to Sam and he rubbed his demonic arm sheepishly lowering the sleeve. Kyie may have been fine seeing it and the church barely knew. It's just awkward around new people. Dante noticed how shy Nero became and so he chose to speak for him.

"Since cat's got his tongue from what I have seen he can grab at long distances with it, it warns him of danger, he can summon a sword that _used_ to belong to my brother called Yamamoto, and he has quite the punch with it." Dante rubbed his jaw and Nero smiled sheepishly. As the three talked a bit Dean took the opportunity to look around. He saw the photo on his desk, the woman looked a lot like Trish. Weird, he then moved under the stairway seeing a lot of old photos. He saw an old photo of what he assumed to be Dante and someone who looked just like him, same age and all, maybe 7 or eight? He wore blue instead of red. He also noticed a proper looking fellow with the woman in the photo on the desk. And two infants One in red and one in blue. As Dean continued to look at the framed photos he saw how the years went by. One was of when Dante first opened his shop and Lady was with him, taking the photo together. Another of with Dante and Trish, Trish obviously taking the photo. And eventually one with all three. One of the photos that made Dean smile a bit that reminded him of the photo he took with Bobby, Sam, Ellen, Joe, and Castiel. The photo was Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero and a younger woman standing all together. Nero clearly didn't want Dante's arm around him and Dante's other arm was around Lady's waist. Lady and Trish were clearly doing their thing and the red haired woman was laughing. Dean put the photo away and looked over seeing Sam looking at Nero's arm. Going back over he spoke over the other's

"Whose the one in blue?" He asked. Catching their attention. Dante's smile faded and went to a sorrow some look. He went over and grabbed his sword and guns after putting his jacket on. He then looked to the brothers.

"Wanna see how Furtuna demons are let's go. Nero wanna come?" Dante asked, "Get to show off that revving sword you got."

"YOUR SWORD REVVES?!" Sam asked excitedly. Nero smiled proudly to Sam and puffed his chest.

"I made it myself!" The two walked out of the shop after Dante held his door out. Dean started to walk out as well and Dante quickly put his hand onto Dean's chest.

"Don't be snooping around.. You won't like the answer you'll hear." Dante said and walked out. Dean followed quiet puzzled. Alright that was weird.

* * *

Castiel looked around the strange town, wondering if he was in the right place, he sensed the Winchesters were here and last he heard from Bobby he sent them to an expert. But something about this expert didn't sit well with him. As Castiel walked around he had finally saw the brothers, seeing them with a man cloaked in red and black and a teen with a strange arm. He didn't want to interrupt seeing how happy Sam and the strange armed boy were talking about whatever. Dean however looked suspicious to Dante. And Castiel didn't blame him. Without setting off any warnings and hiding himself Castiel followed the others. After quite a bit the older male pulled out a black pistol from his side harness and pointed it the direction to Castiel and pulled the trigger. Castiel dodged it and the bullet caused a bit of a loud echo and small explosion, well exploding some trash at least. Dean, Sam and the boy backed up when the older male shot. That was a close one!

"Dante what the hell was that for asshole?!" The teen yelled and the one called Dante cupped Nero's face and Nero went to remove his hand the male spoke.

"Look at your arm Nero." Dante said and the one named Nero looked to his demonic arm. It was glowing a piercing blue, "We're being followed. Show yourself." Dante said and walked a bit releasing Nero. Dean and Sam looked to one another then to Nero.

"Is his tracking THAT good?" Dean asked Nero. Nero looked over and held his arm out, "What are you doing?"

"The brighter it gets the closer it is.." Nero answered. Castiel was in trouble. If he didn't respond now he was in the world of hurt! So he wiggled his angelic blade out of his sleeve and revealed himself and stabbed Dante in the chest. Right into the heart. The male backed up and so did the angel. Castiel glared at the other male but wasn't expecting the response he thought he'd get. Seeing Dante take a deep breath and just yell.

"OW YOU ASSHOLE! THAT FUCKING STINGS!" Dante yelled and he pulled the blade out of his chest. Castiel dropped his jaw seeing Dante dropped the blade and look at his wound, "Man that is actually gonna leave a scar!" Nero pulled out his gun and Castiel went to knock the teen out but instead got thrown across the ally. Dean went over to check on Cas and Sam stopped Nero from attacking.

"CAS!" Dean yelled and helped the angel up. Glancing to see Sam explain and just saw how puzzled and confused the teen was and Dante.. Well he was making sure he was healing correctly. Not really caring. Dean looked to his angelic friend who was speechless.

"I don't understand.." Cas said stumbling over his words, "I stabbed him right in the heart the angelic blade should have done something..."

"Yeah well that's how I felt when I first met you Cas."

"Yeah I now know how you felt.."

"How does it feel buddy?"

"It sucks.." Dean laughed at Cas' response and went back over. Dante just glanced over and sighed a bit.

"Whatever that was you are SO lucky it didn't leave a scar."

"What are you?" Castiel asked, well that's what Sam and Dean were wondering this whole time as well, "You're not like anyone I have ever seen before." Dante looked to Castiel and then to Nero a moment, then back to the angel.

"Well I know what you are. An angel, don't really get those around here." He sighed a bit and held out his arms, "As many have heard the name, I am Dante the famous demon hunter from Fortuna. Demons love to hate me and I'm totally okay with that. The other name I am known as is Dante, the son of the Holy Knight Sparda." The three just stared at Dante in confusion, and Castiel just scoffed.

"That's just a fairy tale.."

"You're looking at the kid if that fairy tale." Dante scoffed.

"Wait who is Sparda?" Dean asked.

"Sparda is a Holy Knight who fought for the peace of humans and demons alike." Nero started to say, "He fought against the demons of the underworld being a demon himself because he loved humanity and thought it was beautiful. No one really know what happened to him after the war. But he's a hero in our town." Nero noticed the weird looks he was getting from the Winchesters and Castiel, "Also there's a church that worships him as God.. Thanking him for his sacrifice."

"So he's a big hero who saved humanity?" Sam asked and Dante crossed his arms, "And he had you.. So.. Where we are from those are called Anti-Christs."

"Yeah well we're not where you're from." Dante barked, "I may not look demonic but got the strength like one. Also high level demons here are a bitch."

"Don't we also have Devil Triggers?" Nero asked.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"We can change into demonic form whenever we please or is in intense danger. Now let's go hunting." Dante put his gun away and tossed Castiel his angelic blade, "Let's go feathers you too." And with that Dante started to walk away. Nero looked over to the Winchesters and shrugged as he followed.

"Son of Sparda huh.." Sam started to say.

"Then the guy in the photo with him must of been him.. And the guy may have been a brother.." Dean said and the two looked to one another and started to walk.

Over the rooftops watching the scene unfold a male cloaked in blue watched, staring down at the others bellow. Then sighed and walked away.

He didn't need to know he was still alive. He knew his brother felt enough guilt. It's better he stayed dead.


End file.
